transformers_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Soundwave
Soundwave is Decepticons' communications officer. He has two minions, Ravage and Laserbeak. Revenge of the Fallen film Voice actor: ''Frank Welker (English) Soundwave received a transmission from Wheelie, who was tailing Mikaela Banes, and instructed him to obtain a surviving shard of the AllSpark in her possession. He found a satellite transmitting a conversation between NEST and the United States military. Tapping into it with his tentacles to listen, Soundwave overheard Theodore Galloway mention another shard of the AllSpark in storage at Diego Garcia, and of Megatron's burial in the Laurentian Abyss. Formulating a plan, Soundwave waited until it would be nightfall on Diego Garcia, then ejected Ravage (who was equipped with Scalpel and the microcons that form Reedman) to Diego Garcia to steal the shard. Once they had stolen the shard, they reunited with some Constructicons and managed to resurrect their leader. Soundwave remained in space, tapping into the satellite he had found. When Megatron decided to reveal the Transformers presence on Earth after killing Optimus Prime, Soundwave issued the mobilization order to the waiting troops on the ''Nemesis. As the Decepticons streaked toward Earth, Soundwave tracked down Ron and Judy Witwicky in Paris. He called Judy on her cellphone, demanding to know where Sam was, which the human dismissed as a prank call by a pervert. This allowed the Decepticons to track them down and capture them to use as bait for Sam. When the CIA discovered that Sam was in Egypt, Soundwave relayed the information to the Decepticons. During Operation: Firestorm, Soundwave blocked the satellites covering the Egyptian area, making things appear normal. General Morshower was unconvinced though and got other local informants to know what was happening at the pyramids. Dark of the Moon Voice actor: ''Frank Welker (English) During the 1970s, Soundwave had tried to hide the Ark's presence on the moon by gaining human contacts in the United States and Soviet Union, whose creative accounting would render further trips to the moon financially unfeasible. One of these was Dylan Gould's father, while Dylan himself would later accept Soundwave as a ''client. But with the failure of the schemes of The Fallen and Megatron, the Decepticons now planned to alert Optimus Prime to the ship's existence so he could revive Sentinel Prime with the Matrix of Leadership for them. Soundwave went undercover on Earth as a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG. He and his winged minion Laserbeak visited the incapicitated Megatron in Africa, and informed the ex-tyrant that Optimus had discovered an Ark fuel cell at the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant, and had recovered the body of Sentinel Prime and five of his Space Bridge pillars. Megatron decided it was time to eliminate loose ends in their plan, so Soundwave sent Laserbeak to further draw out the Autobots by killing many of their human allies, including Jerry Wang. Meanwhile, the disguised Soundwave was "given" by their human ally Dylan, the one human they did not kill, as a gift to Sam Witwicky's new girlfriend Carly Spencer. He was used as a car to transport Carly to Dylan's party. During the party, Sam and Carly tried to leave, only for Soundwave and Laserbeak to reveal themselves, and he took Carly hostage. Gould explained his relationship with the two Decepticons while Soundwave used his tentacles to threaten Carly, and the pair forced Sam into finding out the Autobot's plan for retaliaton. During the Decepticon occupation of Chicago, Soundwave took several Autobots prisoner until Gould stated that things had gotten personal and the Autobots needed a lesson of respect, and Soundwave happily concurred: "No prisoners, only trophies". He and Barricade began by executing Que. He then selected Bumblebee to be his victim and dragged him forward, pushing him onto the body of his fallen comrade. He then told the Autobot to turn around as was about to execute him, but he was distracted by Wheelie and Brains's sabotage of a Mothership, raining Orbital Assault Carriers onto the battlefield. The Autobot scout took advantage of this small slip of opportunity and punched Soundwave as they battled through the chaos, causing him to drop one of his guns. Evading Soundwave's sonic cannon blasts, Bumblebee eventually blasted part of Soundwave's leg, causing him to drop his remaining gun, and he lunged at the Autobot. Bumblebee then delivered the final blow by throwing an uppercut to Soundwave's torso and shooting upwards, disintegrating his head and killing him. The Last Knight When Viviane Wembly was kidnapped by Hot Rod, she remarked that her captor had better be a famous Transformer, like Shockwave or Soundwave, perhaps unaware that both Deceptions were deceased. Hot Rod retorted that he was more impressive than either of them.